Hunger Games sketches! :D
by JMluvsaxes
Summary: My friend and I make up junk that we think is funny...you can read if you like :P
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my god I'm SO SO SORRY! It's been a while since I've written anything...yes yes I know..I am a selfish failure! I've been using up all my time role playing on Facebook :P HERE YOU GO I HOPE YOU LIKE! Me and my new best friend have been making up short-scenes for the Hunger Games...I hope you guys like! :D**

Peeta and Katniss...beautiful couple. WRONG! You are NOT going to get that lovey-dovey romance story NO-...your getting something better..let's just say..because Peeta is wimp-dumb not very smart thingy she often underestimates him...like this for example...

_Peeta and Katniss were taking a walk where they were arguing...Peeta said he would protect Katniss and Katniss's argument was that she always has to save his sorry behind...little did they know that Artemis-goddess of he hunt-was watching them from the heavens..._

_Peeta: Look Katniss,it's true! One day-when your in grave danger and I save you,you will thank me! _

_Katniss: *rolls eyes* Uh-huh...and when that day comes I'll learn to fly too..._

_Peeta: *feelings are hurt and stays quiet*_

Suddenly,Artemis drops from the sky-laughing like one of those witch crackles _ or something...whatever...anyway she was laughing-Katniss and Peeta looked scared and shocked at the same time..  
><em>

_Artemis: You silly mortals make me laugh! _

_Katniss: Who in the name of Peeta's bun's are you? ("Hey!") _

_Artemis: Watch your tongue mortal! I am Artemis! Goddess of the hunt!_

Katniss: Wait-goddess huh? As in...immortality?

Artemis: That is correct, mortal

Katniss: Interesting...DIE! YOU SHA'LL NOT LAY YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON MY MAN! *shoots arrows repeatedly*

Artemis: *laughs* You fool! You have said it yourself! I cannot die no matter HOW MANY TIMES YOU SHOOT ME WITH YOUR ARROWS! (*arrows continue*

Peeta: Do not worry Katniss! I sha'll save you! *runs screaming towards Artemis with bread in hand*

Katniss: *facepalm and worried expression*

Peeta: *throws bread at Artemis* (*Katniss rolls her eyes and groans*

Artemis: NOOOO! NO! THE WORLD! IT-IT'S ENDING! NOOOOO! *dies*

Katniss: *is shocked* Oh my god...

Peeta: I'm waiting for my apology, Katniss...

Katniss: *goggles* I-im

sorry...

Peeta poses and smiles...The End XD

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Did you like it? Or did you love it? Either way review :P <strong>


	2. Song Parody of Grenade for Percy Jackson

***turns around in a spinning chair stroking a very fluffy cat* Why hello there, viewer.. I have.. been expecting your visit e.e RELAX! It's just me ;) I wrote a parody of Grenade for Percy Jackson ^-^ You shall read it cause yew loaf meh :'3 (See what I did there? (;) **

7 up grab my stuff, starting on my day,

Fighting monsters in the arena of

Camp Half-Blood

Oracle gives me a quest,

To return Lord Zeus's bolt,

Before winter solstice, back on Olympus.

I took Annabeth and Grover on my quest,

Grover on my quest I did.

We fought a lot of monsters,

And almost lost our lives but,

That's the way that things are,

When you are a demigod!

You can't see the true things we saw,

Try not to get killed by Ares.

There isn't time to explain the rest.

Oooh.

Yes we went through all that pain.

Its okay we almost healed immediately.

We almost died several times,

To get to Olympus.

Andro, Andromeda.

Evil guy named Luke is on board

Trying to raise the evil titan lord Kronos.

Satyr, satyr. Poor thing can't escape from the

Clutches of a Cyclops, who has bad eyesight.

We went on many quests, to save Mount Olympus

Save Mount Olympus yes we did!

To fill a prophecy,

Is not as easy as it seems,

But that's the way that things are,

When you are a demigod!

We almost got killed in many arenas!

Received assistance from many gods!

Try not to lose it as we face the odds!

Ohhh!

Yes we went through all that pain!

We lost a lot of friends along the way,

We almost died several times,

To save Mount Olympus.

Yeah, I'm the son of Poseidon!

Oooh, watch me control the waves,

We thought Silena was on our side,

She's a liar cause she was, working, for the

Titan lord

Kronos!

She died in the end as a hero demigod!

Din't stop fighting till' the battle's won!

Rachel became the new oracle,

She and Annabeth got along,

Ohhh!

Yes we went through all that pain!

Found out there was another prophecy!

Looks like it's time to prepare,

To save Mount Olympus.

To save Mount Olympus,

To save Mount Olympus,

Ohh, to save Mount Olympus,

Nooo, no no no nooo.


End file.
